una nueva aventura
by sheblunar
Summary: Hipo y sus amigas conocerán a una chica y a su dragón que les traerán nuevas aventuras y emociones.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.-Mi no tan estupenda llegada a Berk

El sol se levantaba en las lejanías del frio mar de la isla costa lunar todos dormían excepto una joven y su dragón que acompañaban en el amanecer en una carrera para ver quién era más rápido y llegaba hasta la frontera de la isla pero como todos los días el amanecer siempre le ganaba a la joven jinete que nunca se cansaba de sus carreras con el sol.

-Algún día Zenith y yo te venceremos-dijo la jinete mientras le daba ligeras palmaditas en su cabeza y se dirigía de nuevo a su casa pero su corazón le dictaba otra cosa y le decía que tenía que adentrarse a mar abierto y así lo hizo aunque con algunas advertencias de su compañera dragón

Mientras tanto en Berk

Mientras tanto hipo se dirigía a la academia de dragones para el nuevo entrenamiento que les enseñaría a los demás al llegar todos los saludaron medio despiertos ya que era muy temprano y todos en Berk estaban dormidos exeptos ellos

-Hipo porque nos llamaste tan temprano no vez que hora es-dijo Patan con enojo

-si ya lo sé pero lo que les quiero enseñar les gustara-dijo Hipo

-y que es lo que nos quieres enseñar Hipo-dijo Astrid en un bostezo

-lo que quiero es que practiquemos tiros en equipo para prepáranos para cualquier ataque de Alvin o de otro enemigo-dijo Hipo

-y no puede ser más tarde-dijo Brutilda mientras seguía recostado con su hermano sobre dragon

-chicos pero que les paso con la luz que tenemos y agregen que no hay gente despierta en la aldea podremos practicar cómodamente-dijo Patapez

-ven hasta Pata pez me apoya-dijo Hipo

-no tenemos de otra-dijo brutacio

-no y ya suban a sus dragones nos vemos afuera del pueblo-dijo Hipo subiéndose a chimuelo

Ya en la afueras del pueblo hipo esperaba a sus compañeros para decirles como entrenarían hoy

Mientras tanto en otra parte

-vaya Zen parece que ya no estamos cerca de casa-dijo la jinete mientras revisaba la zona

-Alex hay que tener cuidado ya que estamos en una zona desconocida y somos extrañas-dijo Zenith en forma de regaño

-si ya lo sé Zen no me lo tienes que recordar-dijo Alex

Con hipo y los demás

-Bueno chicos ya estamos tods aquí pongámonos a practicar en equipos, Bruticial y Brutacio están con Astrid, Patán y Patapez viene conmigo-dijo hipo

-pero porque tengo que estar con los gemelos-dijo Astrid enojada

-Astrid tenemos que aprender a trabajar MEJOR en equipo y aprender a ver la habilidades y desventajas de nuestros dragones y de nosotros mismos-dijo Hipo

-si Astrid hipo tiene razón a si nos haremos más fuerte y podremos proteger nuestro hogar-dijo Patapez

-y que estamos esperando vamos a ver quién es el mejor en esto-dijo Patán

-estamos aquí para practicar como equipo no para quien es el mejor-dijo Hipo enojado

-y que estamos esperando vamos pues a practicar-dijo Astrid

Los chicos se elevaron con sus dragones en el cielo y formaron sus equipos los primeros en atacar fueron los gemelos y Astrid el ataque consistía en una de las cabezas del cremallerus lanzara gas y la otras lanzaría la chispa pero la chispa vendría acompañada de las espinas del nander de Astrid y así lo hicieron donde el resultado de un excelente ataque después del cremallerus y el nader volvieron a tierra para poder ver el turno de sus compañeros, Hipo, Patan y Patapez se ponían en posición de ataque

-chicos lo que vamos a hacer es juntar nuestro ataque en uno mismo para poder ver alcance y potencia tiene-dijo Hipo

-que fácil yo esperaba más-dijo Patán

-no lo creo Patán tenemos que estar sincronizados al 100% y que se la misma fuerza-dijo Patapez

A los reniegos de Patán lograron convérselo y ponerse en ataque lo hicieron y lograron un perfecto ataque en sincronización lo que dejo a todos impresionados después de eso volvieron a tierra

-eso sí que fue emociónate-dijo Astrid

-no me imagine que juntos podríamos hacer eso-dijo Brutilda

-si pero nuestro ataque fue mejor-dijo Patán con orgullo

-si como no el nuestro fue mejor-dijo Brutacio

-claro que no es suyo se compara como un niño pequeño mientras que el nuestro se compara al de un adulto-dijo Patán

-chicos no peleen los ataques estuvieron perfectos-dijo Hipo tratando de calmarlos

-ya chicos hipo tiene razón por que pelear si todos lo hicimos bien-dijo Patapez

-chicos ya basta parecen niño así-dijo Astrid

-que Astrid tienes miedo y por eso quieres para la pelea-dijo Patán

-crees que yo le tengo miedo a tu ataque porque no lo problemas otra vez a ver que ataque es mejor pero ahora atacaremos entre nosotros mismo-dijo Astrid enojada

-no creo que sea buena idea-dijo Hipo

-no seas un niño llorón y poblémosle que nuestro ataque es mejor-dijo Patán

-están locos alguien puede salir herido-dijo Patapez

-no sean nenas y pónganse en formación-dijo Brutilda mientras ella y su hermano levantaban el vuelo seguida por Astrid, Patán, Patapez y un no tan convencido Hipo mientras tanto Alex y Zenith se encontraban en la misma zona que Hipo y los demás y pudo observar lo que hacían e esos momentos estaban en forma de atacar segundos después lo que se pudo oír fue una fuerte explosión y se veía mucho humo lo que los demás jinetes no notaron fue a una chica y a su dragón alcanzada por la explosión y que caían en dirección al mar inconscientes, después de que se dispersara el humo se veían a los jinetes un poco asustados y aturdidos por el ataque

-ven chicos por eso es les dije que no lo debíamos de hacerlo-dijo Hipo un poco enojado

-vele el lado bueno nadie salió herido-dijo Patán

-además eso fue demasiado coool-dijo Brutacio

-llegando a casa no le diremos nada a mi padre ya que se preocuparía por lo uqe hacemos-dijo Hipo en forma de orden

-está bien Hipo como tú quieras pero no volvamos hacer eso-dijo Astrid un poco asustada

-bueno vamos a casa a descansar y no tratar de hacer esto de nuevo-dijo Patapez

Cuando iban a tomar rumbo a su hogar chimuelo no respondía a las órdenes de Hipo y se quedaba mirando un punto fijo del mar

-que pasa amigo viste algo-dijo Hipo

-hey Hipo que le pasa a chimuelo-dijo Astrid

-no se no se quiere moer parece ver que vio algo-dijo Hipo

-chicos miren que es ese bulto que se ve hay-dijo Brutilda

-no sé pero hay que acercarnos-dijo Hipo

-y si es peligroso-dijo Patapez

-si llega a tacar nosotros atacamos-dijo Astrid

-pero quien va ver-dijo Patán asustado

-yo iré quien viene conmigo-dijo hipo

-yo-dijeron Astrid y Patapez mientras que los gemelos y Patán se dirigían a la playa, mientras que Astrid, Hipo Y Patapez se acercaban más al bulto iba tomando forma de un dragón que se veía que alas envolvían su cuerpo pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que protegía el dragón

-es un dragón y más un furia nocturna –dijo Patapez

-creo que lo que dijimos que nadien salió herido no fue tanto verdad-dijo Astrid

-si pero porque trae envuelto su cuerpo con sus alas-dijo Hipo pero al decir eso el dragón empezó a sami despertarse y dejo ver a la chica un poco pálida, con su cabello color café sobre su cara

-Whoa parece que esa chica bien con el-dijo Patapez

-y que esperamos tenemos que llevarla con los curanderos junto con el dragón-dijo Astrid

-pero como los llevamos gorgonzua e mi pequeña –dijo patapez

-no te preocupes yo llevare a la chica y tu Astrid encárgate del dragón si-dijo Hipo

-está bien-dijo Astrid

Hipo agarro a la chica y Tormenta al dragón cuando llegaron a la playa con los demás se sorprendieron a ver la chica y al dragón pero como la cara de Hipo mostraba preocupación no decidieron hacer preguntas y volaron rápido a Berck, al llegar a Berck lo primero que hicieron fueron ir con las curanderas…..

Continuara

Mi primer fanfiction de como entrenar a tu dragón espero que les guste opinen.


	2. Chapter 2 Una nueva Chica

Capítulo 2 Una nueva chica

Al llegar a Berk Hipo fue el primero en llegar e inmediatamente con las curaderas ya que la chica no había despertado desde que la encontraron y eso estaba preocupando a los chicos

-Joven Hipo que le ha pasado a la joven-dijo Nart una de las curanderas del pueblo

-las respuestas las dejamos para después ahora lo que importa es la joven y su dragón-dijo Hipo preocupado

-y el dragón joven Hipo-dijo Nart

-está aquí –dijo Astrid dejando a Zenith con mucho cuidado en el suelo, la curandera se acercó al dragón para revisarlo y después fue a ver el estado de la chica

-Bien Joven Hipo lleve a la chica a mi cabaña y recuéstela sobre una de las camas y señorira astros necesito que Tormenta lleve al dragón de la señorita atrás porfavor-dijo Nart

-si está bien-dijeron Hipo y Astrid

-y nosotros que hacemos-dijo Patapez mientras llegaba junto con los gemelos y Patán

-esperen aquí en un momento saldremos-dijo Hipo

-está bien pero quien le va a explicar a tu padre esto-dijo Brutacio

-yo me encargare Brutacio solo no digan nada y esperan aquí-dijo Hipo entrando a la casa de Nart con Alex en los brazos, al entrenar se dirigió a las camillas y decidió acostarla cerca de una ventana que por alguna razón pensó que cuando despertara a la chica le gustaría ver el pueblo de Berk, mientras tanto Astrid acompañaba a Tormenta a dejar al dragón a la parte trasera que era una especie de mini hospital para dragones y lo dejaron en el suelo tanto Astrid como Tormenta no podían dejar de ver a ese dragón y tener una sensación extraña de desconfianza ya que no quería que con lo que paso con Heater para ella los extraños en Berk no eran bien recibidos, dejo de pensar en eso y decidió volver con los chicos

-quien será esa chica-dijo Patán

-no lo sé pero tendrá que responder muchas preguntas cuando despierte-dijo Astrid molesta

-y por qué tan enojada Astrid que celosita porque Hipo la traía en los brazos-dijo Brutilda

-ja yo celosa si como no pero no confió en ella es demasiado qué tal que resulte ser un espia de Alvin o de Heater y trate de nuevo de robarse el libro o a un peor trate de secuestrar de nuevo a Hipo-dijo Astrid enojada

-no lo creo si no porque tendría un dragón y a un más que el dragón la mantuvo en calor en las fría aguas-dijo Patapez

-no lo sé pero tiene muchas preguntas que responder-dijo Astrid cruzándose de Brazos

-lo siento pero la joven en estos momentos no puede responder preguntas tendrán que esperar hasta mañana por que no creo que despierte por lo que del día de hoy-dijo Nart mientras salía de la casa acompañada por hipo y chimuelo

-ahora hay que explicarle a mis padre lo sucedido-dijo Hipo

-espero que tenga suerte joven Hipo-dijo Nart con algo de picardía

-si Hipo necesitaras mucha suerte-dijo Patán

-pero si ustedes van a tener que venir conmigo-dijo Hipo

-lo siento Hip pero mi mama me llama-dijo Astrid mientras se dirigía a su casa

-yo tengo que leer mis escritos-dijo Patapez mientras se iba

-nosotros vamos a practicar-dijeron los gemelos mientras se iban a su casa

-y yo tengo que practicar con Dientepua adiós-dijo Patán mientras se alejaba de la casa de Nart

-se nota que le tiene miedo a tu padre, pero bueno como ya te mucha suerte y no se preocupe por la chica yo la cuidare y le avisare cuando despierte-dijo Nart

-gracias Nart espero encontrar a mi padre de buen humor-dijo Hipo y se fue rumbo a su casa encontrándose con su padre en la cocina

-Hipo hijo como estuvo el entrenamiento de hoy-dijo Estoico alegre

-veras papa estuvo bien pero ocurrió un pequeño accidente-dijo Hipo minetras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza

-qué tipo de accidente alguien salió herido, tu estas herido o chimuelo está herido-dijo Estoico

-no padre yo estoy bien al igual que lo demás pero una chica y su dragón fueron las heridas-trato de explicar Hipo

-y donde están-dijo Estoico

-las dejamos con Nart pero no te preocupes dijo que no era nada grave solo tenían que descansar y tal vez mañana despierte aunque tenía una leves heridas las cuales fueron vendadas-dijo Hipo

-ahh Hipo espero que la chica despierte mañana para poder ir a verla y hacerles preguntas de donde viene y que hacia aquí en Berk

-está bien papa mañana yo te acompañare-dijo Hipo

La noche llego a Berk y todos los del pueblo se fueron a dormir ya que algunos habían tenido un día duro y para otros había sido un ida normal, la noche pasaba y ya pronto el sol se asomaba anunciando un nuevo día e iluminando una habitación donde una joven de cabellera castañas ya con un poco de color se empezaba a despertar un poco aturdida pero se asustó al ver que su campanera dragón no estaba con ella se levantó con algo de dificultad y decidió buscar a su amiga

-Zenith don de estas, Zen donde estas-gritaba Alex a todo pulmón

-señorita que está haciendo levantada no está en condiciones- dijo una señora no más de 30 años cabello corto y de color cenizo

-quien es usted y donde tienen a mi amiga-dijo Alex un poco débil

-no se preocupe su dragón está bien yo me llamo Nart y me he encargado de usted y de su dragon-dijo Nart

-gracias-fue lo último que pudo decir ya que volvió a perder el conocimiento pero Nart la agarro antes de caer al suelo

-vaya chica se despierta más preocupada por su dragón que por su salud-dijo Nart mientras volvía a depositar a Alex en la cama y decidió ver si el dragón ya había despertado cuando llego vio al dragón en la misma situación que su dueña asustada pero al ver a Nart le gruñía para que fuera a ver a su dueña

-ya veo que tú también has despertado que te parece si te llevo con tu dueña-dijo Nart a lo que el dragón solo pudo contestar con una afirmación con su cabeza, Nart guía al dragón a la habitación de su dueña corrió a cercarse a ella y le empezó a lamber la cara lo cual hacia que la joven empezara a despertase con una gran sonrisa por tener a su amiga junto ella

-Zen que bueno que estés bien-dijo Alex mientras le acariciaba su cabeza

-qué bueno que ya despertó jovencita le hablare al Estoico que ya ha despertado-dijo Nart mientras salía del cuarto

-Alex me alegra verte bien me asuste al no verte esta mañana-dijo Zenith

-yo también me asuste Zen-dijo Alex

-por el momento no es recomendado que yo hable contigo así que cuando te quiera decir algo será telepáticamente no sé qué lugar es este y ni las intenciones de las personas-dijo Zentih

-está bien, lástima que no salimos hoy a jugar con el sol-dijo Alex

-Jajaja se me hacía raro que no lo preguntaras pero hasta que nos recuperemos no volaremos escuchaste-dijo Zenith

-si Zen ya te oyes como mi hermano-dijo Alex

Afuera de la casa de Nart se encontraba Hipo con su padre y sus amigos esperando noticias de Nart sobre la chica pero vieron que Nart iba saliendo y no dudaron en preguntarle

-Vaya Estoico no esperaba verlo aquí justamente iba rumbo a su casa para decirle que la chica y el dragón ya se han despertado-dijo Nart

-y la chica se encuentra bien-dijo Estoico

-si Estoico aunque un poco débil pero bien-dijo Nart

-y podemos verla-dijo Hipo

-solo una persona y seria recomendado que su padre entrara –dijo Nart

-está bien-dijo Hipo un poco decepcionado

-no te preocupes hijo les informare de cualquier cosa cuando salga-dijo Estoico

-está bien papa ve-dijo Hipo

-espero que no le dé información falsa a tu padre Hipo-dijo Astrid enojada

-porque lo dices Astrid-dijo Hipo

-piensa que pueda suceder lo mismo que con Heater-dijo Patapez

-no lo creo si no porque tendría un dragón-dijo Hipo dejando a una Astrid no tan convencida

Mientras tanto Estoico ya había entrado a la casa de Nart y se dirigía a la habitación donde se encontraba la chica y el dragon

-Bueno s días Jovencita me alegra verla bien mi nombre es Estoico y te encuentras en Berk-dijo Estoico

-Buenos días señor Estoico mi nombre es Alex y ella mi compañera Zenith pero le digo de cariño Zen y parece que estoy lejos de casa-dijo Alex

-y me podrías decir de que isla eres-dijo estoico

-vengo de las isla costa Lunar-dijo Alex

-vaya que si estas lejos esa isla esta como a una semana a barco y a dragón son tres días-dijo Estoico

-tres días que raro yo hice medio día-dijo Alex mirando a su dragón algo desconcertada

-tu amiga deber ser rápida-dijo Estoico

-si y gracias por la hospitalidad y tenga por seguro que se lo pagare-dijo Alex

-pequeña no te preocupes ya que vienes de Costa lunar será una gran invitada-dijo Estoico

-cono ce costa lunar señor-dijo Alex

-si hace años fui a entrenar hay me enamore de su isla-dijo Estoico con una sonrisa

-espero que algún día vuelva a ir no a cambiado nada excepto por las mascotas-dijo

-lo dices por los dragones-dijo Estoico

-algo así cuando vuelva a ir lo entenderá-dijo Alex

-Bueno ya veo que estas mejor que te parece si te presento a mi hijo y a sus amigos quienes fueron los que te salvaron-dijo Estoico mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

-gracias y si me gustaría conocerlos y agradecerles junto con Zen-dijo Alex

-bueno vamos están esperando-dijo Estoico mientras salían de la habitación y se dirigían asia fuera donde estaban esperando los chicos cuando por fin salió Estoico, Alex y Zen se sorprendieron por ver a la chica ya que lucía mejor y lo que más llamo la atención fueron sus ojos que tenía una tonalidad malva como si fueran de dragón…

Continuara

Gracias por su rewis a furia nocturna y a the mistery girl 245

Con respecto a tu pregunta furia nocturna Alex será el nuevo amor de Hipo

disclaimer-se habia olvidado poner como entrenar a tu dragon no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo me pertenecen lo oc


	3. Chapter 3 Amiga o Enemiga

Capítulo 3.-Amiga o Enemiga

-bueno vamos están esperando-dijo Estoico mientras salían de la habitación y se dirigían asía fuera donde estaban esperando los chicos cuando por fin salió Estoico, Alex y Zen se sorprendieron por ver a la chica ya que lucía mejor y lo que más llamo la atención fueron sus ojos que tenía una tonalidad malva como si fueran de dragón

-hola venimos a pedirte disculpas por lo del ataque si hubieras revisado mejor la zona no hubiera pasado nada-dijo Hipo un poco nervioso

-no te preocupes fue más mi culpa por no fijarme en donde me meto-dijo Alex mientras les regalaba una sonrisa

-y bien una lindura como tú no tiene nombre porque yo si me llamo Patán y mi compañero dientepua-dijo Patán con un toque de gala mientras le guiñaba un ojo lo cual dejo a Alex un poco asustada

-Patán no la asustes-dijo Patapez

-por qué crees que la asusto-dijo Patán

-por que mira cómo te ve, no te preocupes él es así por cierto Hipo y él es mi compañero chimuelo -dijo Hipo

-hola mucho gusto yo soy Patapez y mi compañero gorgonzua-dijo patapez

-hola yo soy Brutilda y él es mi hermano Brutacio y él es nuestro compañero Barf y Belch-dijo Brutilda

-hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Alexandra pero me gusta que me digan Alex y ella es mi compañera Zenith pero le digo Zen de cariño por cierto creo que y tu cómo te llamas-dijo Alex mientras se dirigía asía Astrid y le daba mano en señal de amistad

-mi nombre no es de tu interés y si intentas hacerle daño a mis amigos te la veras conmigo y tormenta no te tengo miedo niñita-dijo Astrid enojada mientras se iva con tormenta

-y se algo mal-dijo Alex

-no te preocupes ella no confía mucho en las personas después de lo que paso con Heater y el libro de los dragones no confía en los extraños-dijo Hipo

-oh la entiendo si ya que alguien si llegara así a mi aldea yo respondería de la misma manera-dijo Alex

-vaya que comprensiva-dijo Brutilda

-y por cierto de que aldea vienes-dijo Patapez

-vengo de la isla costa lunar-dijo Alex dejando a todos sorprendidos

-eso queda a una semana en barco y tres días en dragón llevas tanto viajando-dijo Patapez

-mhh la verdad no con Zen hice media día-dijo Alex

-vaya que tu dragón es rápido-dijo Brutacio mientras miraba a Zen

-Hijo porque no le muestran la isla-dijo Estoico

-si padre y por cierto tienes donde quedarte-dijo Hipo

-mh no solo sé que pase en la casa de la curandera Nart pero no me gustaría ser una molestia ya que ella no se puede distraer con visitas-dijo Alex

-vaya que considerada pequeña aunque ahora con los dragones los accidentes han aumentado-dijo Nart

-no te preocupes pequeña puedes quedarte con nosotros además me puedes contar como esta costa lunar-dijo Estoico

-en serio gracias señor y no se preocupe ya que Zen y yo no daremos molestias-dijo Alex

En costa Lunar

Se encontraban dos jóvenes cerca de un bosque, era una mujer y un hombre alrededor de 20 años por lo que se veía el joven era el más alterado, él era un joven alto cabello cobrizo ojos gris malva, fornido y tez clara traía puesta una armadura gris con azul la joven era un poco baja que el joven era de tez morena, cabellera negra y ojos color verde vestía también un armadura con un vestido blanco con rosa

-Esa niña como se le ocurre salir y avisar a donde va-dijo el joven

-Marcus ten calma sabes que ella se puede cuidar solo a demás Zen esta con ella-dijo la joven

-Sarah ya sé que se puede cuidar sola pero no hace poco gano su marca como guardián y todavía no sabe controlar bien sus poderes cuando se sobre esfuerza-dijo Marcus

-No te preocupes ella va a estar bien-dijo Sarah mientras ponía una mano en su hombro

-Si fuera por mí ya hubiera ido a buscarla pero mis asuntos con el pueblo no me lo permiten-dijo Marcus

-¿Y por qué no mandamos a Falcón?-dijo Sarah

-Buena idea Sarah solo espero que este bien-dijo Marcus

-Vas a ver que va estar bien-dijo Sarah reconfortándolo

Lo que no sabían Marcus y Sarah era que desde atrás de uno arboles un niño de uno 10 años pelirrojo y con ojos color miel los estaba escuchando con atención al ver que Marcus iba a mandar a Falcón decidió regresar a su casa e ir por el grifo de su hermano ya que su grifo todavía era pequeño y no podía volar grandes distancias, Marcus se dirigió hacia un observatorio que había en la isla donde se encontraría Falcón Marcus se puso un guanto especial en la mano derecha mientras que Falcón se posaba en la mano y le amarraba una nota a su pata abrió un ventana y para dejarlo salir

-Ve y busca a Alex podrás encontrarla siguiendo el rastro de Zen-dijo Marcus y dejo salir al ave

El ave volar sobre el atardecer al encontrar el rastro del dragón fijo su rumbo no muy lejos de hay un niño con un grifo dorado seguían al ave a una distancia segura.

En Berk

-Te quería dar las gracias por dejarme estar en un tu aldea y ofrecerme tu casa para quedarme esta noche-dijo Alex

-No tienes de que preocuparte se ve que eres una buena persona-dijo Hipo

En eso llega Astrid con Tormenta con una cara de pocos amigos

-Mira eh pensado mucho si quieres que te acepte y me gane tu confianza haremos una carrera tú con mi dragón y yo con el mío si me ganas te creeré pero si yo gano tu regresas a tu pueblo-dijo Astrid con los brazos cruzados

-Está bien ¿Cuándo quieres que sea la carrera?-dijo Alex

-Si no te importa ahora mismo-dijo Astrid

-Está bien-dijo Alex

-Astrid estas segura de lo haces no creo que estén en condiciones de hacer una carrera-dijo Hipo

-No te preocupes Hipo esto solo va hacer un calentamiento eh volado en peores condiciones-dijo Alex

-Solo con una condición chimuelo y yo estaremos en la meta para anunciar a la ganadora y no haiga problemas está bien-dijo Hipo

-Por mi está bien y que espera vamos-dijo Astrid montando a Tormenta, Alex e hipo montaron a sus respectivos dragones y siguieron a Astrid donde llegaron a las afueras del pueblo

-La carrera comenzara aquí y terminara en donde te encontramos-dijo Astrid

-Está bien-dijo Alex con fiada

-Primero déjenme llegar hasta allá y después chimuelo dará un pequeño disparo esa será su señal para comenzar la carrera-Dijo Hipo yendo hacia el lugar donde encontraron a Alex y a Zen

-Bueno suerte Astrid-dijo Alex mientras acariciaba a Zen

-Más bien yo te deseo suerte-dijo Astrid

Cuando vieron la señal de Chimuelo las dos chicas emprendieron el vuelo Astrid y Tormenta fueron las primeras en tomar ventaja pero después de uno minutos Alex y Zen las alcanzaron dejándolas muy atrás lo que hizo que Astrid se enfadara pero su enfado se convirtió en sorpresa cuando vio que Alex y Zen dieron la vuelta alejándose de Hipo y Asrid

-Que le pasa a esta chica ya iba a ganar-dijo Astid acercándose a Hipo

-No lo sé pero más vamos con ella-dijo Hipo

Ya en tierra firme Alex desmoto a Zen

-Ya íbamos a ganar porque de repente hiciste que diera la vuelta-dijo Zen enfadada

-No lo sentiste-dijo Alex

-¿Sentir que?-dijo Zen

-No olvídalo me dirás loca pero sentí a Sat-dijo Alex

En eso llega Hipo y Astrid

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Hipo

-Si-dijo Alex

-¿Ibas ganado por que abandonas así la carrera?-dijo Astird

-Mhh es que note a Zen cansada y no la quería sobre esforzar-dijo Alex

-Mhh buena carrera-dijo Astrid extendiéndole la mano

-Entonces esto significa que ya no sospechas de mi-dijo Alex aceptando la mano de Astrid

-SI-dijo Astrid

-Bueno chicas que les parece si regresamos a casa-dijo Hipo

-Está bien ya está anocheciendo y necesitamos descanso-dijo Astrid

Los tres junto con sus dragones tomaron rumbo de regreso al pueblo Astrid se fue a su casa e Hipo llevo a su casa a Alex dándole su cuarto él se fue a la sala a descansar.

Continuara…

Perdón por el retraso pero no había inspiración espero subir capítulos más seguido.

Gracias a los que leen mi historia y les ha gustado.


End file.
